


Surpresa!

by Linna_Ai



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Season 3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace quer dar um presente especial nesse Dia dos Pais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surpresa!

-Surpresa!!!- todos gritaram quando a porta foi aberta.

Steve e Danno estavam no meio de uma de suas discussões costumeiras quando Cathy abriu a porta para eles, tomando cuidado para não tapar a visão para a pequena festa lá dentro. Os dois olharam ao redor do aposento, boquiabertos.

Uma garotinha saiu do meio dos convidados e foi até eles, o rabo de cavalo loiro-escuro balançando em seu andar animado e quase saltitante.

-Feliz Dia dos Pais, Danno!- Grace disse ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-o na bochecha. Quando ela havia crescido tanto?

-E para você também, tio Steve.- ela foi até o outro e o puxou pelo braço até que ele se abaixasse e assim fosse possível beijá-lo na bochecha também. Steve corou, sorrindo amplamente e feito bobo para a garota e depois para Danny.

-Macaquinha, você fez tudo isso?- Danny estava olhando para a sala dos McGarrett, vendo fotos e bandeiras de New Jersey e do Havaí espalhadas pelas paredes, tanto dos estados em si quanto dele e de Grace lá e aqui. Na mesa do centro, na qual os convidados estavam em volta, havia pizzas e outras das comidas preferidas dos dois homens e, no meio, um bolo em formato de abacaxi com “New Jersey” escrito numa faixa transversal passando pelo centro da fruta.

Eles adentraram a casa e Catherine fechou a porta para eles.

-Sim, Danno. Com a ajuda de todo mundo. Cathy distraiu vocês enquanto a tia Kono e o tio Chin ajudaram a arrumar tudo e pendurar as coisas e a conseguir e fazer a comida...tio Kamekona também ajudou nisso...- o homem acenou para eles, mostrando um prato de camarões- ...mas não muito, não se preocupem...- ela sussurrou para eles e depois voltou ao tom normal de voz ao continuar -...e vocês também ajudaram...

-Oh, então foi por isso que você me perguntou...- Danno começou, olhando para a garota que sorria travessa.

-...o que você gostaria para uma festa-surpresa de Dia dos Pais, sim...

-Ela perguntou para você também?- Steve alternava o olhar de um para o outro.- Ela me disse que queria fazer algo especial, agora que está tudo calmo, e com as coisas que você gostava, futebol, essas coisas...

-Pra mim ela disse que queria algo especial para você se sentir bem recebido como meio que pai dela, se estivesse tudo bem para mim...e está eu num sei se para você...

-Está...está tudo ótimo...- os castanhos estavam brilhantes ao se focarem em Danny e, depois, em Grace, falando para ela -...e esse foi um belo gesto, Grace, obrigado.

-Isso mesmo, macaquinha, obrigado. - Danny sorriu para a filha.

-De nada. Ah, tem mais uma coisa...- ela se afastou e pegou algo na mesa, voltando rápido e entregando o embrulho para eles -...eu não consegui decidir por apenas um, então a tia Kono me ajudou...

Danny pegou o objeto e abriu: era um porta-retrato digital. Steve ligou, fotos dos três começaram a aparecer uma depois da outra, em várias combinações, juntos e sozinhos ou com outros amigos. O loiro limpou a garganta, sabendo que sua voz soaria um pouco embargada mesmo assim. Mudou então de ideia e primeiro abraçou Grace, plantando um beijo na testa dela. Sentiu Steve se aproximar e passar um braço por sua cintura, agradeceu com um sorriso antes de se voltar, enfim, para os convidados, que só agora lembrara estarem lá.

-Vamos...vamos então começar essa festa!- o loiro riu para o grito de empolgação que recebeu em resposta junto com alguns aplausos. Ao seu lado, ouviu Grace dizer para Steve:

-Vem, deixa eu te mostrar os biscoitos em forma de prancha de surfe que eu consegui fazer...- ela pegou a mão dele e começou a puxá-lo para que a seguisse.

-Ok...- ele foi sem nem perceber. Aquela ali era forte para uma garotinha. Virou-se para Danny, andando meio de costas, meio de lado –...eu volto já...

-Traga ele inteiro, Grace!- brincou, ouvindo os dois rirem, já quase sumindo pela cozinha.

“Inteiro”, ele pensou. É, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão inteiro. E esse realmente era o melhor presente de Dia dos Pais que podia receber.

The end.


End file.
